


Sleepy Drabble

by Twicetot



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twicetot/pseuds/Twicetot
Summary: Short fluff drabble because I’m on my Mochaeng shit againSleepy Momo
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sleepy Drabble

“Chaeyoung-ah…” Momo mumbles sleepily as she trudges into the shared bedroom, head lolling lazily to the side, eyes lidded, a sleepy pout on her lips.

Chaeyoung lifts her gaze from her sketchbook, focusing on the whiny girl before her. She smiles endearingly at the older girl and sets her book and pencils aside, making room on the bed.

“Come.” She says, patting the spot on the bed next to herself and Momo smiles wide, running over and climbing into bed with Chaeyoung.

“You always stay out at the dance studio too late.” Chaeyoung sighs as she wraps one arm around Momo’s shoulders and adjusts to lay the two down comfortably.

Momo drapes her arm across Chaeyoung’s chest, cupping the younger girl’s jaw as she nuzzles her nose against Chaeyoung’s pulse, her lips grazing over the sensitive skin of her neck.

“I don’t hear you complaining when you come with me to watch.” Momo teases, running her thumb back and forth across Chaeyoung’s cheek and the younger scoots closer, pulling Momo tighter against her.

“And pass up watching the way you can move your body?” She teases back, tilting her head a bit to press a quick kiss to Momo’s forehead. “Never.”

“So let me come home late…” Momo adds, her voice slurring a bit as the comfort and warmth of her girlfriend take over her senses. “And you can come next time.” She adds with a yawn as she buries her face deeper into Chaeyoung’s neck, lips parting slightly as she begins to fall asleep.

Chaeyoung doesn’t respond, just reaches her free hand up to stroke her fingers gently through Momo’s hair, admiring the girl curled up against her side.

“Sweet dreams, Momo.”


End file.
